Torn
by Emma Barrows
Summary: When a killer stalks Randy's best friend, can the gang solve the mystery in time? And what is the real reason why they're after her?


Torn

Chapter One:First Warning

"So what's this about a triple homicide?" asked my best friend, Randy Disher as he sat down on the edge of his desk. Captain Leeland Stottlemeyer was pacing back and forth. Adrian Monk, one of the most famous detectives, was standing opposite of me, with his assistant Natalie Teeger. Captain Stottlmeyer's blue eyes landed on Randy, and he stopped pacing. The Captain, as we nicknamed him, shorthand of course, was slightly tall, thin built but not overly thin. He had graying brown hair, which was now a shade of ash, blue eyes and a mustache. He was dressed in dark grey slacks, a white shirt, a matching dark grey jacket, and a grey striped tie.

"There were three murders in the last 24 hours and was all within a 5 mile radius. It seems none of the victims had any connections with each other. And they were all killed exactly the same way," Captain Stottlemeyer said gravely.

Adrian Monk stepped forward. He was about average height, and build. He had curly dark hair, almost black, and hazel brown eyes. He was wearing his usual brown slacks and a button blazer over a white plaid shirt that buttoned up to his neck.

"Can I see one of the photos?" he asked extending his hand out to Captain Stottlemeyer. The Captain handed him one of the case files. I walked over to Randy and sat down on his desk beside him. Randy glanced at me before turning his eyes onto Monk. Randy was tall and lanky with wheat brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a navy suit and tie.

"If they were killed the same way, then it must be the same person right?" I asked curiously.

"We think so," Captain Stottlemeyer said nodding.

"Yes, it was," Monk said scanning over the crime scene photos. "If you noticed, he killer left a little clue. Look."

He showed the Captain the photo. I got up and peered over his shoulder and gasped.

It was a young woman with long blond hair, which was caked with blood around her forehead and temple. It looked as though someone had bashed her skull in. Blood had pooled around her face on concrete. Monk was pointing to her cheek, where a very small letter was etched into the skin. G.

"It's the same letter on each of the victims," Monk continued, showing the Captain the rest of the photos.

"He's right," Captain Stottlemeyer said.

"So would that mean anyone whose name begins with G, like Gloria, Genevieve?" Randy asked.

"It's possible," Monk said slowly. "I think it might have to do with the victim's names. I think he wanted those letters to be seen. Each victim had a first name beginning with G. Gennifer, Gloria and Gemma."

A shiver ran down my spine. My name was Gillian Granger. I am 29 years old with shoulder length wavy blond hair with bangs that go diagonally across my forehead and it reached my left eye, and blue eyes. I was best friends with Randy Disher, who was a homicide detective with the San Francisco Police Department. I've known him since high school, and college as we'd gone to the same schools. We were basically inseparable. I was also good friends with the Captain, Adrian Monk, and Natalie. The five us work together, although, I'm not a detective myself. I'd taken different courses in college, but I had moved out here to California when I had gotten the news that my father had died. I'd originally lived here all my life, but when Randy and I had gone to college, we'd moved to the state where it was.

He had been there for me when it happened and we were never closer as we are now. I slowly slid off Randy's desk while I was chewing on my bottom lip.

"So, basically, I could be in danger," I said slowly to them.

Four pairs of eyes slid onto me. I raised my eyes to them.

"After all, my name _does _begin with a G," I said.

"We don't know if that's what this killer's motto is," Randy said quickly getting up and walking toward me. He stood beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't worry so much. It might be nothing more than coincidences."

"Well, I think she might be right," Monk said but Natalie elbowed him in the gut. She gave him a meaningful, glowering look.

"I mean Randy's right," Monk said quickly.

I still felt a bit of nervousness. Who knows what was on that wacko's mind. It could very well be nothing more than a coincidence, but why kill three women whose name began with a G? There had to be some point behind it right? All killers had some kind of motto or motion behind their behavior.

"I'll be right back," I muttered and turned and walked out of the main room.

I leaned against the vending machines and placed my arm across my forehead, against the cool surface of it. I briefly closed my eyes. There was the slim chance that I was being over dramatic and worrying for nothing, but what if I wasn't? What if there was some sicko out there killing women whose name started with the letter G, and there was no other motive other than killing for the fun of it?

I had stayed like that for a few moments when I sensed someone beside me. Suddenly, a man's voice sent chills down my spine.

"My dear Gillian…watch your back, for it might be hugging dirt,"

Startled I jumped and turned, but there was no one there. Officers were walking back and forth holding case files and papers and seemed completely unaware of what had just happened. Startled, I hurried back to where Randy, the Captain, Natalie and Monk were. Immediately, Randy saw my expression and knew something was wrong. I realized my whole body was shaking violently. Randy flew over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Gil, what's wrong? What happened?" He demanded anxiously.

I swallowed. "Someone spoke to me…a man's voice. He told me to watch my back, for it might be hugging dirt. When I turned around, there was no one there,"

"Did you recognize the voice?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked me quickly and urgently.

I shook my head.

He and Randy exchanged glances before they both took off out of the room. Natalie came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders, guiding me over to the soft leather maroon colored couch that was in the Captain's office. She sat down with me. I couldn't stop shaking.

"Don't worry. I know Randy won't let anything happen to you," She said softly.

Natalie was a pretty woman with short wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She reminded me a lot of Monks late wife, Trudy.

I gave her a halfhearted smile. She gently leaned into me.

"Besides, I can see he's crazy about you," she said lightly. Monk stepped over to me and stood in front of us.

"You haven't told him how you feel yet have you?" Monk asked me. I looked at him startled, wondering how on earth he knew, but then again, he wasn't stupid. He was the smartest detective out there. I sighed.

"No. Not yet. And don't you guys tell him please? I want to tell him myself," I said pleadingly.

Monk nodded. One thing about Monk was that he was a good secret keeper. Natalie nodded herself.

At that moment, both Randy and the Captain flew back into the room. Randy came over to me and Natalie got up so that he could sit next to me.

"We checked around. One officer reported seeing a tall, heavy set man enter the precinct. He was wearing a jacket with an emblem embroided onto the back, something like a shield. He couldn't make out his face but he saw him heading over to you near the vending machines. When he checked back, the man was gone," Captain Stottlemeyer said.

Randy put his arm behind me on the couch and leaned in.

"Are you ok now?" he asked with a concerned expression. I nodded and patted his knee.

"Yep, but I guess this whole triple homicide has me spooked too," I admitted shivering voluntarily.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Randy said sincerely. I gave him a soft smile.

That evening, I had asked if Randy could stay with me in my apartment. Captain Stottlemeyer was parked outside in the navy blue 2005 Ford Crown Victoria. It was around 9 Pm. Randy was sitting on the couch. I had showered and changed into a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps and light grey jogging pants. I had pulled my damp blond hair over one shoulder and flopped down on the couch next to him. I tucked one leg beneath me and let the other dangle over the edge of the couch.

He looked at me.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me.

I shrugged one shoulder. "Not really. Not while there is a possibility of a nutball out there killing women whose name begins with G,"

"We don't even know if that's the killer's MO," Randy said reasonably. "It might be some other reason…some kind of statement."

"A statement for what? He hates the letter G?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No," he said softly. "I mean—he might be one of those—never mind. I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

I playfully grabbed his tie and tugged it. Suddenly, something flew into the window. I screamed and dove onto the floor between the couch and the wooden mahogany coffee table. I felt Randy gently cover me with his body to shield it. I heard the glass break and shatter, landing on the inside on the carpet. We heard the squealing of tires, then silence. Randy slowly let me up, his gun was drawn.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded shakily and slowly climbed to my feet. We stepped over to where the object was lying. It was a red brick with a note attached to it. Randy carefully peered out the broken window, making sure that there was no one else outside. Satisfied, he slid his gun back into its holster and bent down to pick up the brick. He untied it and unfolded it.

"What does it say?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Randy turned it toward me so I could read it:

Pretty Kitty. You may not land on your feet

At that moment there was pounding on the door. I jumped.

"Randy? Gillian? Open up! Its Captain Stottlemeyer,"

Randy quickly headed to the door and opened it. Captain Stottlemeyer rushed in and Randy showed him the note. I stood, motionless, as tears formed in my eyes. Randy hurried over and stood in front of me.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright," he reassured me.

I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair. I could hear him speaking easily into my right ear.

"Trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered. I shut my eyes and felt the tears still streaking down my cheeks.

I had no idea that things were going to get worse…much worse…


End file.
